


83｜Ventricular Fibrillation

by qwertxxx



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertxxx/pseuds/qwertxxx
Summary: 2017-18年post在lofter的一些東西，因為私人因素後來全撤下了。時至今日，當時的理由也不再重要。當作紀念吧。
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 8





	83｜Ventricular Fibrillation

**Author's Note:**

> 2017-18年post在lofter的一些東西，因為私人因素後來全撤下了。  
> 時至今日，當時的理由也不再重要。當作紀念吧。

金希澈 x 朴正洙

現實向

申東熙的手跟字卡擋在他倆之間時，朴正洙真切地亂了陣腳。

他慌張的想跑，眼角余光瞄到前方一台台的攝影機又跑不了，只能不停地傻笑，努力撐著嘴角的上揚角度，即使笑肌早已開始發酸。

金鐘雲在他身後鉗住他的手臂又凶狠又緊，像是看好戲不嫌多。

朴正洙內心咬牙切齒，表面笑臉盈盈。

視線所及範圍都是那個淺藍色的信封，像是外頭的好天氣，與朴正洙焦躁又不安的內心形成了強烈對比。

呀金希澈，你阻止一下啊，不是最討厭兩個男人之間做這種肉麻的東西嗎？他想用眼神跟對面的人求救，腦子混亂得一片空白，他的掙扎在旁人的壓制下顯得軟弱又無力。

然後下一秒，金希澈身上那套亮得刺眼的運動服、金希澈那張好看的臉就盈滿了他的世界。

即使留著姨母頭也絲毫不減少的帥氣，紅潤的嘴唇因為忍笑的關係抿成一直線，眼裡帶著笑，修長的手扶著一旁的申東熙，就那樣靜靜地站在原地。

朴正洙清清楚楚地看見自己狼狽又驚慌不已的身影，清晰地倒映在金希澈澄澈的瞳孔中。

他不知所措，幾乎是一秒就別過了視線。

弟弟們在一旁起哄的聲音彷彿被按下了靜音，朴正洙漲紅了耳根，甚至連自我解嘲的餘力都沒有，鏡頭也管不了。

完了，完蛋了，一切都搞砸了。他絕望地想。

-

金希澈很神奇。演藝圈就像個濁不見底的大染缸，一踏進去，無論想或不想，總是會染上一些自己身上原先不存在的顏色，有時甚至整個人都被五顏六色的染料覆蓋，再也無法恢復成原本的色彩。

然而金希澈卻能每每從這其中全身而退，有如旁觀者的姿態，看著他們在染缸中載浮載沈，而他深諳個中道理，愛恨分明，親疏有別，狂妄張揚的表面下是謹慎又敏銳的行為。

他像是制定規則的人，打破了原有的規律與局限，像走鋼索般在逾矩的界限處來來回回，風格強烈又讓人移不開視線，十幾年下來竟自成一格。

因為是金希澈嘛，眾人總會這麼說。

-

朴正洙多年以來對外有禮對內溫柔，一個人努力地帶著一群孩子從懵懂年少走到而立之年，從無人看好到君臨天下。

他看著金希澈隨著時間推移逐漸收起年少時的鋒芒，懾人視線愈發柔和，火爆脾氣也隨著年歲漸長而多了幾分包容，瘋瘋癲癲的性子依舊，卻變得更為討喜與親切。

金希澈是生而就該當藝人的人，他腦筋靈活，反應靈敏，巧舌如簧，十幾年下來功力爐火純青，在各種類型的節目上恰如其分地活出了自己的色彩。

而朴正洙和他卻不同。

從出道初期背負著太多來自各界的壓力與期望，久而久之，那些沈重的枷鎖便有如噬骨般地在朴正洙的體內落地生根，與之共生，相互交融成為了他名為利特的一部分。利特是努力的天才，他風趣幽默，談吐得宜，節奏掌控一流，節目效果極佳，被譽為主持界的新起之秀。

朴正洙是過於敏感又脆弱的存在，朴正洙的情緒化與感性對於他的職業而言是不必要的，是危機四伏的，所以他一點一點悄而無聲地將「朴正洙」從這層皮囊剝下，換上了利特的容貌。

利特需要被別人需要，只有當別人需要他時，利特才能真實地感覺到自己的存在。

希澈保留了金希澈的原樣，而利特守護著朴正洙原生的怯懦與無以名狀的恐懼，築起堅固高 聳的城牆，將朴正洙小心翼翼地收進最深處的角落。

這也沒什麼不好。朴正洙想。

然而金希澈卻總是不以為然。

他毫不留情地扒開朴正洙身為利特的精緻偽裝，對於鮮血淋灕的外殼不屑一顧，無視他的哀求與掙扎，硬生生地直闖深處，一把撈起在最角落的地上奄奄一息的朴正洙。

好可怕的人啊。朴正洙趴在地上，微弱地喘著氣，不發一語。

-

所以，一直到他們那場舉世聞名、被弟弟們渲染的驚天地泣鬼神，連後輩都略有耳聞的爭吵後，朴正洙才絕望又再清晰不過地發現，原來自己的對金希澈的感情，或許早已超出了對於弟弟的照顧與疼愛。

就像金希澈日後在節目上侃侃而談的那番精確的顏色比喻，朴正洙迂迴晦澀的作風與直來直往的他大相徑庭，金希澈盛載著那些朴正洙多年以來被深深壓抑在心底的感性與衝動，與作為一隊之長必須肩負的那些責任與義務不同，朴正洙幾乎是傾盡了所有去守護金希澈的自由自在。

他隱忍著所有的辛苦與委屈，以為這樣便能讓金希澈走得安 穩平順，然而最後，那人卻用著一雙怒氣沖沖的大眼睛瞪著自己，爆發著不滿。

「朴正洙，你不要把你做不到的事情通通強加在我身上！」

朴正洙就像是被人悶聲在胸口猛力地揍了一拳，他們針鋒相對，爭論不休，把對彼此的不滿一股腦的宣洩而出。

而直到金希澈憤怒地用力捶了待機室里搖搖晃晃的桌子，朴正洙才在淚眼朦朧中忽然驚覺，原來對金希澈早已不止是單單的關心。

是病態的執著吧。他自嘲地想。

所以他只能用著哭到沙啞的嗓子，艱澀地抬頭看著金希澈因怒氣而漲紅的臉，幾乎是不帶任何期待地，說出那時的他所能做到的，最大限度的告白。

你是我唯一的朋友了啊。

近乎哀求的話語，他看著金希澈的眼神從憤怒到錯愕，再到驚訝與後悔，最後悻悻然垮下肩膀，甩開弟弟想要拉開他倆距離的手，默默地走到待機室外，而朴正洙在待機室內淚如泉湧，絕望地捂住了臉。

-

那次爭吵之後的和好，朴正洙其實沒有像弟弟們說的那樣醉得一塌糊塗。他不愛喝酒，但酒量並沒有想像中的差，他只是需要酒精能夠給予的藉口跟勇氣去敲金希澈的房門。

叩。他敲了一下。

叩叩。他敲了兩下。

叩叩叩叩叩叩叩叩。他開始拍門。

呀！你是要把整層樓的人都吵起來嗎朴正洙！金希澈開了門，粗魯地把朴正洙往房裡拉，氣急敗壞地壓低了嗓音罵人。

朴正洙看著金希澈擱在自己肩上的手，那人修長的指尖彷彿還沾染著酒店淋浴間氤氳的水蒸氣，溫溫熱熱地灼著他的皮膚。

或許是最初不以為然的酒精開始發揮了作用，也或許是好幾周下來與金希澈之間尷尬又謹慎的氣氛所致，朴正洙看著金希澈即使素顏也依舊精緻好看的側臉，眼淚倏地就掉下來。

朴正洙說，希澈呀，我們和好吧。

朴正洙說，對不起說了那些傷害你的話。

朴正洙說，對不起沒能注意到你的痛苦。

朴正洙說，對不起、對不起、對不 ——

金希澈攬過他顫抖的身子，收緊雙臂柔聲說，正洙啊我不生氣，你不要哭。

金希澈身上有著剛洗好澡的淺淡香氣，發梢還滴著水。

他們倆都瘦，金希澈又摟得緊，兩副瘦骨嶙峋的身子磕在一起的感覺其實並不是太舒服，朴正洙帶著酒精味的眼淚燙得金希澈原先平 穩的嗓音也開始有了高低起伏。

因為我的不懂事讓你難過對不起，沒有理解你的辛苦對不起，我會長大的，從今以後金希澈無條件都會站在你這邊，我的朋友正洙啊，你不要哭。

他倆的自尊心都高，誰也不肯在那場爭執後拉下臉，兩人就像各自抓著繩索的一頭站在懸崖邊，彷彿只要有人先往前踏一步就會掉入萬丈深淵。

金希澈只要往前一步，朴正洙就退，他們之間默契地保持著微妙的平衡，朴正洙心驚膽跳地拿捏著分寸，害怕著過於不堪一擊的平靜。

金希澈的一舉一動牽動著他的末梢神經，他無法不去注意金希澈每個貌似示好的舉動，無法阻止自己去過度解讀那些可能根本是無意的話語。

就像現在，金希澈溫言軟語地哄著淚水潰堤的朴正洙，用指腹小心翼翼地抹去從他泛紅的眼眶里不斷滾落的眼淚。

好了好了，正洙啊，我們和好吧。

不是還有我嗎，我的朋友正洙啊。

從他倆隔著衣服布料相貼的身軀，朴正洙能感受到對方平 穩而堅定的心跳，相較於自己的一片混亂與失控，金希澈就像是哄孩子般耐心地拍著他的背。

金希澈說，你看看，我珍貴的 Asuka 睡衣上都是你的眼淚鼻涕，你之後要買一件賠我啊。

朴正洙靠在他的肩膀上，低低地笑出聲。

-

就算不是戀人，至少我們是永 遠的朋友。朴正洙就這樣抱著聽似有些悲慘，卻不會給他，或是給金希澈造成任何傷害的想法，又過了好幾個四季。

身為隊長從來都沒有能夠真正喘息的時間，弟弟們永 遠都有著需要他去處理的下一件事，而金希澈在那之後信守他的諾言，無論是與公司意見分歧，或是弟弟們恃著朴正洙耳根軟而得寸進尺，金希澈總是會一把擋在他的身前，語帶威脅地警告。

即使如此，他們依然只是偌大的演藝圈中小小的 螻 蟻。

朴正洙活得小心謹慎，回神時，他和金希澈竟已相互扶持跌跌撞撞地走過十餘年，在朝代更迭變動快速的這個職業中成了前輩般的存在。

他們搬出了朝夕共處的宿舍生活，千回百繞後又相繼搬入相同的小區，金希澈在成員共同的群組內大張旗鼓的放了好幾張新居的照片，刺眼的紅色佔據了大半個聊天界面，即使被弟弟們嫌棄得一無是處也面不改色地繼續上傳。

朴正洙正想放下手機，卻看見通知跳出了單獨聊天室的訊息，金希澈一邊在群組聊天室里大聲教訓著弟弟們的沒有品味，一邊在單獨聊天室里給了他一串數字。

金希澈說，正洙啊，我不在家時家裡的崽子們就拜託你了喔。

附上一張與希範的合照。

朴正洙每次看到金希澈那張過了十餘年卻仍舊清秀如昔的容貌，唇紅齒白高挺的鼻梁，一雙大眼睛波光粼粼，總會忍不住感嘆時光對於金希澈的寵愛。

指腹輕輕地撫過屏幕上金希澈似笑非笑的嘴角，直到手機由於過久沒有動作暗下屏幕，手指一直都停在那兒。

溫柔又狡猾的人。朴正洙酸澀地想。

-

朴正洙記得，有次李東海又為了芝麻綠豆點大小的事和李赫宰吵得翻天覆地需要他出面調解，他忍不住轉頭問李赫宰，你可不可以不要每次都先道歉，看看東海被你寵成什麼樣。

然後看見李赫宰無奈又委屈地 聳肩，說我有什麼辦法，先喜歡上的就輸了。

先喜歡上的就輸了。李赫宰這句話有如魅影般，時不時地浮現在朴正洙的腦海。

當金希澈趁著攝像導演換母帶，鏡頭沒對著他倆， mic 也關上檢查的同時，將他拉進洗手間關上門，甩著他的手，真摯地看著朴正洙，說特兒，就算節目播不了也沒關係，份量少也沒關係，我陪你去和醫生說說話聊聊天好嗎？

朴正洙想，他大概從最一開始就沒有了拒絕的能力。

所以當他在院長面前、在製作組所有人的面前、在金希澈的面前潸然淚下，他心想，一切都是我自作自受。

幾乎是一看到醫生的那瞬間，眼眶就開始莫名地酸澀，朴正洙坐立難安，試圖用利特的微笑緩和氣氛，然而一向自信滿滿笑容可掬的利特這次卻毫不客氣地消失，把朴正洙的脆弱與不堪硬生生地攤開在眾人眼前。

然後留下朴正洙孤零零的一個人，舉步維艱地面對有如海嘯般席捲而來的各種情緒難以消化，最終化作無數的眼淚，超出了他能夠負荷的上限，不停地從眼眶中溢出，讓他措手不及。

坐在診療間的他無法得知在外頭看著攝像機同步的金希澈現在是作何反應，但他不在乎了。他不在乎金希澈是否會驚異於這些噬骨的痛苦，幾近半放棄狀態地將那些壓抑在心裡多年有口難言的話語一股腦地宣洩而出。

金希澈討厭他身為利特的那個身份，明顯的厭惡，當朴正洙又再次隱身在利特巧舌如簧的游刃有餘下，金希澈總是會不經意地從喉間發出一聲冷笑，幾近偏執地想把那個膽小怯懦的朴正洙從利特光鮮亮麗的外表下撈回。

你滿意了嗎金希澈，這就是你想要的朴正洙，你滿意了嗎。

-

那之後的錄影朴正洙是用身為專業放送人的意志力撐完的，包括和金希澈的共同諮商，和金希澈的晚餐，和金希澈酒後暢談那些陳年往事的時間。

利特終於憶起了自己存在的目的，悄悄地再次現身，溫柔又堅定地將傷痕累累的朴正洙推到身後，他又是那個談吐幽默、謙和有禮、令人安心的主持新星利特了。

朴正洙的感性與脆弱通通不需要，他搶在金希澈開口之前主動提議今晚的就寢位置。

利特知道金希澈的淺眠，利特也知道躲在身後的朴正洙如今有多麼難以面對讓自己備受折磨又痛苦的金希澈，所以幾乎是下意識地脫口而出。

利特想做的只不過是想守護住朴正洙最後一點面對這個他喜歡了十幾年的人時殘破不堪的自尊。膽小的朴正洙無法結束的，這場痛苦又沒有結果的單戀，脆弱的朴正洙這種過於怯懦卑微、狼狽又陰暗的心情，讓利特替他結束吧。

兩人默契的即使在睡前也一搭一唱，節目氣氛輕鬆愉快，朴正洙關了燈，沈默隨著黑暗籠罩在他倆之間，他斂下放送專用的笑容，翻了個身蜷曲在窄小的沙發上，準備入睡。

然後出乎他所預期地，申東熙和李東海就這樣大手大腳，毫不客氣地闖了進來，伴隨著大作的警鈴聲。

朴正洙來不及喚醒方才睡下的利特，驚慌失措地開了門，迎來同樣對於警鈴堂皇不已的弟弟們。

怎麼辦、希澈啊。他慌張的轉頭，直覺地就喊出了那人的名字，下意識地就尋找著那雙能讓自己安心的大眼睛。

多沒用的自己啊，都已經如此不堪，卻還是反射性地就想找那個人，那個牽動著自己每分每毫情緒的金希澈。

申東熙的手橫亙在他與金希澈差了幾秒就會對上的視線。

警鈴停了，金希澈開始嚷嚷著要李東海上床睡，小火龍今天輸了射擊顏面盡失情緒不佳，硬生生拒絕了親哥的要求，僵持不下的結果，朴正洙只能默默地躺上金希澈的身邊。

再次關上燈，陪著弟弟們又聊上好一會兒，李東海興致盎然地繼續說著話，一整天下來經歷情緒跌宕起伏的朴正洙累得眼皮都要睜不開了，意識逐漸模糊，卻依然努力地掐著自己的大腿試圖保持清醒，溫柔地回應著弟弟的話。

自從熄燈後就有一搭沒一搭的回話，最後乾脆沈默地躺在朴正洙右側的金希澈，忽然一把抓住朴正洙在被子下掐著大腿的手，接著毫不客氣地將其他人通通趕出他倆的房間。

好了我真的要休息了，神童東海，你們和攝像導演一起出去。

小火龍委屈巴巴地被他不知何時又醒來的神童哥拎了出去。攝像導演整理完器材，跟床上的兩人打了招呼後也走出房間，瞬間就剩下他們兩人。

金希澈的肩膀貼著朴正洙的，彼此的體溫透過肩膀相連的皮膚互相傳遞，甚至能感受到皮膚下微弱又規律的心跳，金希澈還握著朴正洙的手，修長的手指緊緊地扣住手掌，輕輕地摩挲著他怕癢的手心。

我還是去沙發睡吧，反正床都攤開了。朴正洙無法忍受這種曖昧不明的氣氛，他害怕自己失序的心跳被敏銳的金希澈所察覺，害怕金希澈接下來可能會說出的一切話語，害怕金希澈隨時會跟自己對上的眼神。

眼睛已經逐漸適應了黑暗的世界，周遭的一切變得越來越清晰，朴正洙摸索著床沿，下意識地想掙脫金希澈緊抓著自己的手，然而金希澈忽然伸過一隻手，扣住他的肩膀，將他硬生生地轉了過來。

太近了。朴正洙慌亂地想。

微弱的光線在金希澈身後暈染成一片淺淡的光暈，他彷彿可以在金希澈看著自己的雙眼中瞧見滿天繁星。

金希澈溫暖的體溫，金希澈帶著護手霜香氣的吐息，金希澈魅惑的聲線。

金希澈說，朴正洙，你在逃什麼呢。

你在逃什麼呢。

-

後來金希澈回想這一切，他才發覺，原來他一直以來在尋找的，只不過是他十九歲時，第一次見到朴正洙時的模樣。

那時的朴正洙還沒擁有利特這個名字，那時的朴正洙還不是隊長，那時的朴正洙喜怒分明，那時的朴正洙脆弱又敏感，那時的朴正洙會對自己笑得眯起了眼睛，嘴角的梨窩一閃一閃，那時的朴正洙會勾著自己的手臂，說希澈啊，我們要永 遠為彼此應援。

朴正洙佔據了他心中最柔軟的一部份，然而多年下來，金希澈發現，這個有血有淚的真實的朴正洙，漸漸地躲到了名為利特的身份之後。

他看著朴正洙一點一點地被利特給吞噬，利特的妙語如珠取代了朴正洙的惶恐不安，利特的有禮取代了朴正洙的親暱，利特的面面俱到取代了朴正洙的生疏笨拙。

所以，金希澈一次又一次，想要從利特早已千錘百鍊、熟能生巧的偽裝下，竭盡所能想要找回他所熟悉的那個朴正洙。

那個會在地鐵站累到站都站不 穩，只能靠在他的肩頭休息、會對他示弱，對他耍性子的朴正洙，而非如今面對著自己笑意盈盈，從不喊累的朴正洙。

而現在，金希澈看著眼前的朴正洙顫抖著雙唇，看著朴正洙的欲言又止，看著朴正洙寫滿著驚慌與害怕被發覺些什麼的雙眼。

就差一點點。他想。

就算要打破你戒慎恐懼地守護了多年的平衡，就算要戳破你那破綻百出卻依舊堅持不懈的蹩腳演技，就算要把你整顆驚懼不安的心血淋淋地挖出來再放回去，如果那樣能讓即將被利特所吞噬的朴正洙重新出現在我眼前，那我也在所不惜。

-

朴正洙一直很喜歡金希澈的眼睛。烏黑的瞳仁，深刻的雙眼皮，盈滿著各種情緒，多情又冷淡的大眼睛，像是能看透人心最底層被壓抑的秘密般，所以朴正洙總是逃避著與金希澈的四目相接，總是怯生生地躲在利特身後，悄悄地看著利特與對方在鏡頭前的一搭一唱。

但他現在無處可逃，金希澈扣著他的肩膀，逼著他整個身子翻轉過來，他們在黑暗之中緊挨著彼此，朴正洙的呼吸，金希澈的呼吸，朴正洙和金希澈的呼吸，纏繞交融成了讓朴正洙幾近窒息的氤氳。

金希澈盯著他，直勾勾的看進他的眼睛，來不及躲到利特身後的朴正洙被逮個正著，被金希澈敏捷地抓住，雙手纏上緊緊的麻繩，狼狽地桎梏於原地，不知該如何是好。

金希澈挪動身子，他們倆的距離被縮短至幾乎是零，金希澈修長的手指撫上朴正洙的後頸，指尖纏繞他西柚色的柔軟發尾，然後猛然一勾，額頭抵上朴正洙的額頭，鼻尖碰觸著朴正洙的鼻尖。

金希澈說，朴正洙，你不要再逃了。

朴正洙迎上金希澈的眼睛，真好看啊，他想。亮如星點、深如汪洋、卻又柔情似水。

他想，就這樣吧。

不再隱藏、不再掙扎，那些痛苦又陰暗的感情、扭曲又晦澀的感性，你要是嗎，那我全部都給你。

聲音彷彿都染上了一層氤氳。

朴正洙說，希澈啊，十七年了。

十七年了。

你要友情，我就給你友情。

你要親情，我就給你親情。

你沒有向我要的愛情，我也一並給了你。

我真的什麼都沒有了。

我沒有逃，我從來都沒想過要逃，我逃不了的。每次你喊我一聲特兒，每次你說我是你唯一的朋友，我就像是在流沙裡掙扎的旅人，越想逃離就會越陷越深。

你真是殘忍啊。

朴正洙的聲線顫抖著。

你究竟還想要什麼呢。

-

金希澈說，我想要你。

金希澈說，不管是友情、親情、還是愛情，只要是朴正洙，就可以。

我會守護你的狼狽不堪，你的笨拙，你的膽怯，你的脆弱與眼淚。

我痛的時候，我不需要你背我，我只需要你在我身邊，我們彼此攙扶走下去，這樣不可以嗎。

金希澈說，對不起，讓你痛苦這麼久。

我知道的，我一直都知道。可是你拼了命的想要隱藏，所以我想，如果朴正洙需要金希澈，就算只是朋友，如果這樣可以減輕朴正洙作為隊長的負擔，能夠替你擔下一些作為隊長的責任，那也可以。

可是當你今天在診療間淚如雨下，當你顫抖著肩膀卻還是強迫自己撐起笑容，當你說著連你也分不清到底真實的自己是什麼模樣的時候，我才忽然想起來，金希澈一直都不需要十全十美的利特。

我只要你。

朴正洙鼓起勇氣，仔細地盯著金希澈的眼睛，試圖從裡頭找出些踟躕猶疑的蛛絲馬跡，想從裡面找出些彆扭、不安、做作、憤怒，什麼都行，但那雙眼睛只倒映出自己的驚慌與掙扎。

金希澈的眼神溫柔澄澈，那裡面除了他自己，什麼都沒有。

朴正洙終於松懈，金希澈的額頭貼著他的額頭，他們之間再也沒有距離。金希澈雙唇翕動，朴正洙淚水漣漣。

他說，希澈啊，我喜歡你。

金希澈說，正洙啊，我不只喜歡你，我愛你。

-

十七年來，金希澈成了朴正洙內心少數的執著與堅持。

他在金希澈因腿傷痛得落淚時握緊了對方顫抖的雙手，在金希澈被惡評纏身時替他遮風避雨，朴正洙用一切去守護著金希澈，卻忽然驚覺，總是在他的羽翼下自由成長的金希澈，已然成長得能夠站在他的身前，不再需要他的保護。

少年大步向他走來，說，換我來保護你。

朴正洙用最溫柔的眼神看金希澈的張揚狂放，用最低限度的規則束縛著金希澈自由的靈魂，他看著金希澈從清秀少年到君臨天下，金希澈每一次用著驕傲又自信的神情說著我們特兒的瞬間，就是朴正洙最有成就感的時候。

金希澈承載著他內心裡最原始柔軟的感情，與他最晦澀陰暗的人性，化作他靈魂的一部份，在朴正洙自己都來不及察覺時悄悄地落地生根，發芽茁壯。

最終，他把自己最脆弱、最不堪的部分通通攤開在金希澈的眼前，而金希澈一把攬過他的肩，與朴正洙並肩走在崎嶇曲折的人生一途。

他們如此不同，然而卻又如此互補。金希澈的犀利碰上朴正洙的柔軟，金希澈的張揚碰上朴正洙的溫和，金希澈是奪目的紅，朴正洙是柔和的白，他們看似走得很 遠，卻總是兜兜轉轉地又繞了回來。

朴正洙成為了金希澈的底線，而金希澈則是朴正洙的唯一堅持。

" ...for it bound us and reminded me that, while everything else conspired to make us the two most dissimilar beings, this at least transcended all differences. "

對朴正洙與金希澈而言，或許就是愛情。

(end)


End file.
